Currently, a graphics processing capability of a portable electronic device (portable electronic device) is becoming stronger, and large 3D applications such as 3D games are more widely used in the portable electronic device. The applications need to heavily use a graphics processing unit (Graphical Processing Unit, GPU) for calculation.
The GPU is a parallel computing unit that specially processes vectors, and runs in a pipeline manner. A 3D application transfers 3D model data and map data to the GPU. The GPU completes fixed point positioning, combination, and shading, that is, connects vertices to form fragments and then completes complex computing such as rendering.
Complexity of a 3D model is one of key factors that determine GPU power consumption. In a 3D game, there are usually more than ten thousand vertices in a picture of the 3D game, and the vertices form thousands of fragments. Inside each fragment, a color of each displayable pixel needs to be calculated point by point, thereby consuming large power.
How to reduce power consumption of a GPU in processing a 3D application is an urgent problem of the portable electronic device currently.